ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
True Jackson, VP: The Movie
True Jackson, VP: The Movie is a 2011 American romantic comedy, the movie adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Jackson,_VP True Jackson, VP]. Emily Osment, Jennette McCurdy and Matthew Underwood makes their special guest appearances. Filming took place from July to October 2010, and was released in theaters on May 26, 2011.Keke Palmer finished filming True Jackson, Vp: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved October 4, 2010. Plot True, her friends, and Madstyles coworkers are facing a stressful life. Meanwhile, they were called Egypt business that they were nominated to a Fashion Show in the Middle East. True, her friends, and her coworkers of Madstyles took a trip to the Middle East. Ryan and True are secretly developing a romantic relationship. As they arrived in the Middle East, True is facing against rival Rebecca. True and Jimmy are having problems with their relationship. Jimmy seems that he does not care about her. Until now, he invited her to the movies, Meanwhile, he is sucpeciously cheating on her with her enemy Rebecca as True violately attacks him and broke up with him. After being disqualified from the Fashion Show because Rebecca are blaiming on Madstyles that they are cheating, Jimmy and True later got back together after admited that Rebecca is stalking him to think that he's cheating on her. Meanwhile, Cody met True as the two got romanticly involved. As the two went out to dinner, the two kissed passionly, with True playing with fire. Cody confirmed that he broke up with Pinky. As True is getting ready to leave Egypt, the police are set to arrive and arrest True as they quickly packed up their bags. But Ryan arrived and has caught the crime of Rebecca cheating the game on his camera. She meets up the Fashion Awards host and showed him the video of Rebecca cheating and True is telling the truth. They show a clip to the police and arrest Rebecca, and Madstyles wins $100 million. Meanwhile, Ryan and Lulu finally kissed, but they did not actually felt like they're in love, so they can only stay as friends. With no sight of Jimmy, True left her passport back at the hotel. As she arrived back to the hotel, she saw Jimmy. As they got back to New York, True's friends have made a surprise party as they all celebrated together. Cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson *Ashley Argota as Lulu Johnson *Matt Shively as Ryan Laserbeam *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan *Greg Proops as Max Madigan *Ron Butler as Oscar R. Eception *Emily Osment as Rebecca Whitestone *Matthew Underwood as Cody Skooter *Jennette McCurdy as Pinky *Kelly Perine as True's dad *Vivica A. Fox as True's mom Production Development While releasing iCarly: The Movie in theaters July 30, 2010, it was eventually is doing the same to True Jackson VP by filming a film adaptation for it officially.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will take place in late 2010, for 2011 release. As of June 2010, it was confirmed by Keke Palmer that the movie will be released in theaters.True Jackson VP movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be shot in a movie style but not in a studio.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. Thus, this is not going to be as a four-part episode, but this is going to be at least a 90 minute movie. On May 21, 2011, the film's production budget will be $45 million, making it $5 million shorter than iCarly: The Movie, which brought in $50 million. It could lead to fall short at the box office of iCarly: The Movie's $50 million opening.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie To Cost $45 million to produce. Wiki News. Retrieved May 21, 2011. Filming Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie took place on July 2, 2010 to shot in Los Angeles, including Middle East.True Jackson, VP movie visits Egypt. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Keke Palmer confirms that filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie wrapped up on October 3, 2010, where it took three months and 60 days to complete the film.Keke Palmer: Filming for The True Jackson, Vp Movie is COMPLETED. Wiki News. Retreived October 4, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be featuring with dating scenes between True Jackson and Jimmy Madigan, and also Lulu Johnson and Ryan Lasterbeam both begin to kiss each other for the first time, where they both fell in love.Ashley Argota and Matt Shively kissed in True Jackson, VP: The Movie? Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie has officially begin taking place in Egypt starting on July 31, 2010,True Jackson, VP: The Movie visits Abh Dhabi. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. for several of scenes such as True competing against Rebecca (Emily Osment) and Lulu and Ryan dating and True and Jimmy out on a date together.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It'll also see scenes that True and her friends trying to head home after winning $1 million being asked by people of Middle East to stay. This results that scenes taking place in Egypt.Is True Jackson, VP: The Movie a Teen Version of Sex and the City 2? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. The Jonas Brothers will be performing their new song in Abu Dhabi. Casting While the main cast members - Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Danielle Bisutti, Robbie Amell, Greg Proops and Ron Butler reprising their roles True Jackson, Luli Johnson, Ryan Lasterbeam, Amanda Cantwell, Jimmy Madigan, Max Madigan and Oscar R. Eception. Meanwhile, the Jonas Brothers will make a special guess appearances in the film.Jonas Brothers Guess Stars in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Kelly Prine and Vivica A. Fox will both return as True's parents,Vivaca A. Fox Confirmed: Returning as Keke Palmer's Parent. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Matthew Underwood will play as one of True's classmate, and Lulu's new love interest.Matthew Underwood to appear in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Jennette McCurdy, who played Pinky from the TV series, is set to return for the movie adaptation.Jennette McCurdy returns for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Emily Osment joins to portray as a new character Rebeca Whitestone,Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. taking over Demi Lovato, who is doing her other duty. Before she can cast as Rebecca, Demi Lovato is originally going to audition for the part,Demi Lovato to appear in True Jackson, VP Movie? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. but dropped out for promotion of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock_2:_The_Final_Jam Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam] as well as a world tour and her promotion in rehab about her problems.Demi Lovato drops from THE TRUE JACKSON VP MOVIE. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Osment replaces Lovato for role of Rebecca instead.Emily Osment replaces Demi Lovato in TJV: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Although, the Jonas Brothers, who also in promotion of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, all three have officially signed up to appear as guess stars in the film. Release True Jackson, VP: The Movie is set to hit cinemas in UK May 25, 2011, and in US May 26, 2011.True Jackson, VP: The Movie - In Theaters May 26, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It is set to compete a box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover:_Part_II The Hangover: Part II], which is out the same day this film was released and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2:_The_Kaboom_of_Doom Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom], another Paramount Picutures production, for True Jackson, VP: The Movie's five-day opening competion at the box office.Wiki News/Hangover vs. Panda vs. Jackson: Which Movies will you most like the see?. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. On September 11, 2010, during a premiere of a brand new episode of True Jackson, VP, a first look for behind the scenes for the movie premiered on Nickelodeon.Wiki News/'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' first look coming soon. Wiki News. Retrieved Septebmer 12, 2010. On November 20, 2010, a teaser trailer for the film will debut online at 6:00 pm,True Jackson VP: The Movie trailer coming November 20th. Retrieved November 20, 2010. and will be shown in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled] beginning on November 24, 2010. On December 28, 2010, the first look for the film will be shown from the DVD release of iCarly: The Movie.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie coming to DVD this December. Wiki News. Retrieved October 5, 2010. The film's second trailer will luckly to premiere during the premiere of the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards on April 2, 2011.New True Jackson VP: The Movie Trailer Coming at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Wiki News. Retreived February 15, 2011. As of April 2011, the film earned a G rating for all ages admitted. The world premiere for the film will be held on May 19, 2011 in New York City, a week before the film's release.User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson VP: The Movie' World Premiere Date Announced. Retrieved May 7, 2011. A video game was released on May 25, 2011, a day before the film's release. True Jackson, VP: The Movie predicated for a $60 million opening in its five-day Memorial Day weekend.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie On Track for $60M On Memorial Day Weekend. Wiki News. Retrieved May 25, 2011. True Jackson, VP: The Movie opened in 2,045 midnight theaters, while it will open in 3,329 theaters nationwide. Home media True Jackson, VP: The Movie was released on DVD on November 15, 2011. It will include an exclusive sneak peek of iCarly: The Sequel. It topped the rental DVD charts by selling 3.1 million copies ($28 million) in its first week. Reaction Critical Responses True Jackson, VP: The Movie gained mixed reviews. It rated 41% of the Rotten Tomatoes from 101 views.True Jackson, VP: The Movie (2011) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Itt also gave the film a rating of 31% based on 116 views, and Metacritic also has a "favorable" score of 21% on 80 views.Metacritic gaves True Jackson, VP: The Movie positive reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Robert Ebert gave the film two out of four stars.rogerebert.com. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Steve Griffin of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "The best film of 2011, but some dull scenes will make it the worst film of 2011."True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "This movie is very beautiful, charming and funny.True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived May 24, 2011. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "a very boring film".True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Box Office The film made $5.5 million from midnight screenings.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson Broke Midnight Sales Record. Wiki News. Retrieved May 26, 2011. It than went to make $14.5 million on its opening day coming at #2 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover:_Part_II The Hangover: Part II], which made $31.7 million.User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson' Grosses $14.5 Million Opening Day. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2011. In its' opening weekend, it made $30 million coming in fourth place behind The Hangover: Part II, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides], with a four-day total of $44.3 million. Since the film opened on Thursday, it made $49.7 million in its first five days of release, which is below expectations.User blog:Ceauntay/“Hangover 2″ wins Weekend Box Office with $86 million. Wiki News. Retrieved May 30, 2011. Elswhere, it had a surprise overseas opening of $35 million, for a worldwide total of $79.3 million (five-day total to $84.7 million). User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Pirates' Tops Foreign Again with Another $122.8 Million. Wiki News. Retrieved May 30, 2011. It's final total gross is $95,730,122 domestically, within $194,450,677 overseas, for a total of $290,180,799 worldwide. It was Nickelodeon Movies' third highest-grossing film worldwide behind iCarly: The Movie and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender]. Cancelled Sequel Nickelodeon Movies said that a sequel for True Jackson, VP will happen to support the film's box office success. Director Andy Gordon states about the film's box office success for a sequel: "We should take in at least $200 million. It's up to $180 million now. And we got about 20 countries to go or so." Paramount Pictures promised that a sequel will happen in the future, within writer Robin Weiner will be writing the scripts for the sequel.Nickelodeon Movies and Dan Schnider: True Jackson, VP Sequel Will Happen. Retrieved June 9, 2011. Danielle Bisutti reported that there is a doubt that she would love to return as her character Amanda not just for the TV show but for a sequel as well.Danielle Bisutti talks True Jackson, VP: Is The Sequel Dead?. Retrieved June 9, 2011. On July 4, 2011, it was reported that they would first release a crossover film featuring both True Jackson and iCarly characters, than they'll release the sequel for True Jackson, VP after both iCarly: The Sequel and Victorious: The Movie was released. As the film was a success at the worldwide box office, the telvision series was eventually cancelled on August 20, 2011 airing its 60th episode right after the film's release, meaning that a sequel and crossover has both since been cancelled as well. Awards Soundtrack The soundtrack was releaesd on May 24, 2011. Charts References External links *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes Category:2011 films Category:Category:Films based on television series Category:2011 comedy films Category:Category:Nickelodeon films Category:American films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films